


Where Rainbows End

by notyourjuliet



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cats, Fluff, Haruichi Furudate - Freeform, High School, If you dont like kuroken we cant be friends, Jealous Kuroo Tetsurou, Kenma Kozume is an angel, KuroKen - Freeform, KuroKen 5ever, KuroKen Month, KuroKen Week, M/M, NYAAAN, Nekoma, Nekos, Pretty Setter Squad, Setter and Middle Blocker, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Volleyball Dorks in Love, Where the fuck is Season Four?, haikyuu!! - Freeform, running out of tags tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 07:37:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16530263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notyourjuliet/pseuds/notyourjuliet
Summary: Play Ed Sheeran's "Perfect" while reading this :3You're welcome





	Where Rainbows End

**Author's Note:**

> Play Ed Sheeran's "Perfect" while reading this :3
> 
> You're welcome

t was a cold Monday morning and Kuroo stormed through his best friend’s room without regard. 

“Kenma!” He shouted.

_ It will be tough waking him up because of this weather,  _ Kuroo thought. It has always been his duty to wake Kenma.

“Hey sleepyhead.” Kuroo said as he sat on Kenma’s bed edge and tickled the blonde’s feet.

“Kuroo stop.” Kenma grunted. 

“I won’t stop ‘til you get up” Kuroo smirked, continuously tickling his best friend’s feet. “This is what you get for staying up late playing video games.”

“You’re going to be late for school you know.” Kenma grumbled, his head still buried in a pile of pillows.

“I can do this forever.” Kuroo teased.

“Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.” 

“Come on now, get up.”

“K.”

Kenma rose his pile of pillows then stood slowly off his bed, his shoulders drop and looked lazily at Kuroo. He then walked through his bathroom and shut his door silently.

After 10 minutes of preparation, they finally started their journey to their school, Nekoma High School. 

Although Kenma’s walking pace can be compared to a turtle, Kuroo still chose to walk side by side with him, silently watching the blonde find his earphones inside his bag.

Kenma has a thing for music. He owns a 5 year old iPod which Kuroo gave him as a birthday present. It stores a lot of music from the entire music genre. Music calms Kenma when he’s having anxiety attacks.

“I have downloaded another Ed Sheeran album.” Kenma said while he is connecting the earphone jack to his iPod.

“Is it the new album?” 

“Hmm-mm.”

“I heard it has good reviews.”

“Some of the songs are not bad.”

Kuroo smiled, he knows Kenma likes Ed Sheeran’s songs the way he likes his video games.

“Whatever you say, kitten.”

“Stop calling me that.”

“I do what I like.” Kuroo stuck his tongue out and Kenma hissed.

\--

After classes mean volleyball practices. As usual, Kuroo fetched Kenma from his classroom, just to make sure the blonde doesn’t sneak and ditch practices.

The duo is still outside the gym but they can already hear chaos. The place is quite loud. Practices are extra hard because they just lost at the Battle of the Garbage Dump.

Taketora, Fukunaga and Kai are spiking the balls which the first years should receive.  Yaku, the third year libero, is facilitating the practice. 

“Lev! You need to bend your knees slightly to get that receive up! And don’t go against the ball! You should stop its momentum by letting the ball hit you on your wrist, not by punching it you dimwit! Shibayama, don’t hesitate to move! If you start doubting, that’s when you lose! Inouaka, don’t make any unnecessary movements! Focus. On. The. Ball!” He shouted from the other side of the court.

“Woah devil-senpai is at work.” Kuroo whistled just as they entered the court.

“Come here and help me work these slabs out! That means you too, Kenma!” Yaku shouted, clearly not taking any shit from anyone. 

Kuroo went on the court, delaying nothing more. Kenma just sighed and lazily walked behind his best friend.

It’s finally mid-February and wind blows are starting to get hot… and the third years’ graduation is also approaching. 

\--

“Do you have a date for the graduation party?” Yaku asked during their lunch break. It was mid-week already and the party is due on Saturday. Kuroo nearly choked because of the question.

“I-I dun hab on ye (I don’t have one yet.)” Kuroo struggled as he chewed on his sushi.

“I have asked multiple girls already but they don’t seem to take interest.” Yaku said gloomily.

“Yeah me too.”

“Shut up you hotshot. Girls are swarming just to ask you to take them to the party. Even the lower years are asking you out! That’s illegal!” Yaku snapped.

“I turned them all down.” Kuroo replied. “Lev wants to go to the party so I guess you should just come with him.”

Yaku glared at him. “Are you gay?”

Kuroo blushed, not looking at his friend’s eyes.

“No.” he said in a small voice.

Yaku gave him a doubtful look and sighed. “This might be out of context but… you and Kenma are best friends since you were kids right?” 

“Ye.”

“So you’re attached to each other?”

“Well, yeah, you can say that.”

“Then, I assume it is normal that his pictures are sticked on your locker…” Yaku said, it almost seemed like he’s confirming something to himself.

With this, Kuroo coughed and swallowed his sushi whole.

“WHEN DID YOU--? HOW--?” Kuroo asked Yaku, his chest is burning because of the whole sushi.

“What do you mean? You always leave it unlocked and the door keeps swaying most of the time. Selfies of Kenma, Kenma eating sushi, Kenma playing video games, god damn it even Kenma’s butt-- all are out for the world to see.

...Since our lockers are beside each other, I took the moral responsibility to lock it before we- I, at least, go to the gym for practice.” Yaku said in a-matter-of-factly way.

Kuroo was surprised. “D-did the other guys see the pictures? I mean our classmates?”

“Yeah they saw. They confuse Kenma with a girl so they don’t bother too much. Rin right there got one of Kenma’s picture though – “

*Rin is an OC. He’s the same height as Kuroo, very muscular (soccer team), undercut navy blue-ish hair, fair skin, eyes deep with a long boned-nose”

Kuroo stood up and went to Rin’s direction. He’s only 3 seats away from them.

“Oy. Give me back my picture.”

Rin looked at his classmate while eating. “What picture?”

“The one sticked on my locker.”

“Ohh. That short haired blonde girl? Well okay but I’ll give it back once I find her.” Rin said.

“What for?”

“I plan on asking her out for the party.” Rin said smiling. “I’ll treat you once she said yes.”

“Give. It. Back.” Kuroo said, his knuckles turning white.

Rin stood up, squaring Kuroo. “What do you need her for? You’ve been asked by so many girls already and I’m sure you have a date for the party?” Rin smirked, totally provoking Kuroo.

Kuroo looked at him in the eye. He gathered all his strength not to punch Rin in the face so he backed away.

“I’ll make her mine after the party!” Rin shouted at Kuroo’s back, his tone full of boasting.

Kuroo snapped. He quickly swung his fist at Rin’s face. Rin fell on the ground. Good thing most of their classmates are either in the canteen or somewhere else so there are a few of them in the room.

“Touch her, you die.” Kuroo threatened.

\--

“CARE TO EXPLAIN WHY YOU PUNCHED HIM?” Yaku said, a tone higher than the usual, as Kuroo returned to his seat.

“I have always wanted to ruin his pretty face.” Kuroo muttered, lifting up his chopsticks to eat again.

“Cut the crap and tell me what you feel about Kenma.” 

Kuroo looked at Yaku; his gazes are desperate to tell everything.

He sighed and closed his eyes, trying to collect his calm.

“Okay Yaku. But don’t judge me.”

Yaku nodded and leaned closer.

“It’s been awhile since I felt like this. I guess it started when we were in our first year of high school. We’re one year apart right so it means he’s still on his third year in middle school when I was in my first year.”

“Uh-huh. Then?”

“I begin to miss him. At first I thought it was just separation anxiety *he laughed a bit like, THE Kuroo Tetsurou? Having anxiety attacks?* and it will just… go away after a week or so but… months passed and the feeling of longing was still there.” 

“So?” 

“So I decided to still participate in our practices in our middle high volleyball team.”

“Then?”

“I have never felt alive after hitting Kenma’s toss for the first time in my high school volleyball career.” Kuroo said in a small voice.

“Dude are you a hopeless romantic?” Yaku snorted.

“Shut up or I’ll step on you.” 

“Okay okay. Continue.”

“That’s when I came to realize that it was I who needed him more. Not him, needing me.” 

Yaku began slapping his arms and legs.

“I am laying out my soul here and there you are, doing some weird shit.” Kuroo rolled his eyes.

“Ants are biting me.”

“There are no ants here. You should probably wash your clothes more carefully then.”

“No dude. I mean like figurative ants.”

“…That’s it. I won’t help you train the 1 st years with receiving.”

Yaku laughed. “What I meant* was, the figurative ants are biting me because damn it man, you’re sweet! I’m quite homophobic but wow, I never thought I’d be this happy for you.”

“Yeah you’re a homophobic flea who always checks out Lev’s butt.” Kuroo fired back.

“Dude that is because his butt is almost on my line of sight.” Yaku said, blushing.

Kuroo is dying of laughter. He held out his phone and played a recording

** _ Dude that is because his butt is almost on my line of sight** **Dude that is because his butt is almost on my line of sight** _

Yaku widened his eyes in shock as he heard his voice.

“Delete it. Now.”

“I won’t let anyone hear this, not a single soul.” Kuroo said, still laughing his ass off. 

“Yeah sure you won’t. Now delete it.” 

“I-I promise to not let anyone hear it HAHAHAHA.” Kuroo let out his hardest laugh then composed himself.

“I won’t let anyone hear it but promise me you won’t tell anyone about Kenma.” 

“But would you invite him to the party?”

“I don’t know. Maybe?” 

“You should invite him you know. It’s the perfect timing.”

“Man, I wish it was that easy.”

“Then I’ll bring him as my ‘date.’”

“Yaku don’t tell me you ‘like’ like him too.” Kuroo squint his eyes on his friend, doubt forming his face.

“No! I’ll invite him to go with me then on the party, you know, you could spend time together. I mean Kai will come without a date. He doesn’t care with those so I guess I’d be good.”

Kuroo’s eyes glinted and sparkled. He felt* like crying.

“Yaku I cannot thank you enough *sniff*”

“Now give me the phone and let me delete the recording.”

\--

Afternoon came just as swiftly. The whole Nekoma team is busy polishing their receives and attacks, thinking of nothing but becoming better. Kuroo watched in the sidelines and he couldn’t help but be drawn to Kenma.

Though lazy at his best, Kenma’s form when tossing looks every bit of graceful. His form does not give off the intensity of Kageyama’s, but it conveys tranquility, accuracy and confidence. Watching Kenma is a drug to Kuroo.

“Gather around!” Kuroo shouted. The team quickly left what they’re doing to go to their captain.

“I’ve been watching you guys and all of you are doing a great job. 

Lev, you need to bend your knees a little bit more to get those receives up neatly. Yes you have been receiving spikes  _ nicely _ but nicely is different from  _ neatly _ . Our setter needs neat receives to deliver good tosses. See? We’re like the blood… every freaking movement counts. 

Shibayama, don’t hold back. Nekomata-sensei and Yaku has their trust on you so be more confident okay? You HAVE to be Nekoma’s pillar.

Inuoaka, you’re already good at blocking and receiving but that doesn’t mean you stop there. Work on your game sense. You tend to lose focus on the ball so be sure to get your head in the game. 

Taketora, your hair looks fine.

Fukunaga, as always you seem collected. Keep it up.

And Kenma… *Kuroo smiled* thanks for putting up with the team.”

Everyone looked puzzled. 

“What do you mean putting up?” Lev asked to Kuroo.

“Ah. You see, Kenma is not really the athletic type. But because I urged him to stay, he’s still here.”

Kenma blushed and looked away. The whole team felt light with this.

“Don’t worry Kuroo-san, we’ll look after Kenma for you.” Taketora said, clearly getting all teary-eyed.

“Taketora shut up.” Kenma said, still blushing.

Kai, Yaku and Kuroo laughed in chorus.

“Okay team, let’s call it a day. Thank you for the hard work! See you all tomorrow.” 

Kuroo dismissed the team and headed directly to the changing room. In the corner, he saw Yaku talking to Kenma. 

_ “Is he asking him out already?”  _ Kuroo thought. Curiosity eating him, he went to their direction a little, pretending to pick up volleyball magazines scattered on the corners.

“So are you free Friday night?” Kuroo heard Yaku.

“Uh-- yeah I think so.” Kenma replied.

“Would you like to go to the graduation party?”

“You mean with you or with Kuroo?” Kenma asked. Kuroo blushed and Yaku was taken aback… Surprised that Kenma is this smart to quickly get the point.

“Well do you want to go with him?” Yaku answered Kenma with another question.

“I don’t mind but he seems like he has a date already so I – “ 

“No I don’t have one yet.” Kuroo stood up from their side that made Kenma and Yaku jump.

“Where did you come –? Ow-okay then.” Kenma said, eyeing the organized rack of volleyball magazines on the corner.

“I’ll see you there Kenma!” Yaku said as he strapped his bag on his shoulder. He headed out of the club room.

“As my date, I mean my companion, you have to help me choose an outfit!” Kuroo said excitedly.

“When you say outfit you mean like tux and ties?” Kenma asked, yawning.

“Why yes you smart guy. You are most correct.” Kuroo said.

\--

Kuroo picked a black fitted tuxedo, which accented his broad shoulders, paired with a white polo inside that also comes with a satin made black tie. His slacks are also fitted and he chose the style wherein the wearer needs to fold the ends of the slacks.

“Well, what do you think?” Kuroo asked Kenma as he looked at his reflection on the mirror.

Kenma feels like he’s going to combust because Kuroo looks hot as hell.

“I-it suits you nicely.” Kenma said without looking at his best friend.

“You think so? If that’s the case then I have to buy this. Plus it is also 50% off too so it’s a smart buy.” 

“Ok.”

“Buy yourself one too?” Kuroo asked.

“I have a tux at home.”

“Okay wait here I’ll just pay for this.”

\--

Days went by and came the graduation party. 

The graduation committee held it in the fanciest hotel there is in Tokyo. The lobby is glamoured with marbled walls and shiny floor tiles where chunks of red leather sofa are aligned just symmetrically to each other. 

The ceiling rose 2 stories tall, accentuated by an elegant chandelier piece made of gold and diamonds. To top it all of, in the middle of the lobby rose a grand staircase, dressed with hot red carpet; each step are sprinkled on with dried flower heads, making the scene all the more classy.

Cold and anxious, Kuroo waited patiently at the entrance near the garden. The garden looks like an old English backyard where freshly cut weeds and grass covered the ground. An old white tea table set stood in the huge veranda and a fairyhouse is placed at the far end of the spacious grass bed.

He waited there (in the veranda) as he watched the clock tick by...it has been an hour…Where is Kenma?

...he’s looking at the messy stoned pathway before him, carefully scrutinizing each stones... He thought dreamily of how Kenma would look like

..

“Kuro…”

Kenma’s voice snapped him back to reality. Illuminated by the moonlight, Kenma walked through the stoned pathway to Kuroo. He wore a white tuxedo, very similar to his with a neatly ironed red ribbon. His shoes were also white, completing the look. His hair is tied up into a ponytail, only to leave a few of his bangs on his forehead. The blonde felt wobbly.

Kuroo had never gulped hard in his life. He looked at Kenma like he could faint. He looked at Kenma like he could… kiss him, right there and then.

“Yo- Sor- He-...” Kenma stuttered, seemingly lost for words to explain why he is so late. He is too embarrassed to even talk.

_ A heartbeat. _

“Uh do you wanna come inside or-”

“I’m sorry I’m late I had lbm and I ha-”

They both spoke.

Kuroo’s eyes widen in horror and Kenma just froze.

“You had WHAT?”

Kenma bit his lip then sighed, “It’s all taken care of now don’t worry.”

“But-”

“I said I’m fine and let’s go inside.”

\--

With speakers blaring EDM, the hall is packed of people dancing and fooling around. All of them are formally dressed; gowns for the females and suits for the males. This is their last night of HS.

A lot of them are either screaming at each other or into subtle talks. The girls are, of course, busy taking a bunch of pictures and the boys are tripping on anyone they encounter

The four of them-- Yaku, Kai, Kuroo and Kenma sat on the bar, seeing the whole spectacle.

“Why do girls always go in and out of the bathroom? Every 10 minutes? To do what, exactly?” Kuroo thought to himself aloud, clearly bothered by it.

Kenma just looked at him anxiously, like he’s not having the best time at the moment.

It has only been 40 minutes but Kenma reached his limit.

“Kuro…” he said “...can I just, go to the veranda real quick? I mean not the veranda downstairs, but just by that veranda * _ Kenma pointed at the empty veranda on the farthest end of the hall _ * “...To… catch some fresh air?” Kenma looked pleadingly, like the room itself suffocates him.

“Do you want me to go with you?” Kuroo said, his eyes filled with worry.

Kenma gave him the I’m-fine-by-myself-don’t-worry-about-me- smile… it’s like telepathy, their communication. They don’t need to put in words with what they’re going to do, they just understood.

Kuroo gave him an affectionate smile and then nod. “Don’t forget to text me.”

“Hmm.” Kenma replied with a small wave.

\--

_ I’m so tired _

_ I’m so tired _

_ I’m so tired _

_ I’m so tired _

_ I’m so tired _

_ I’m so tired _

_ I’m so tired _

_ I’m so tired _

_ I’m so tired _

_ I’m so tired _

Kenma thought to himself. The last time he attended a party this (sort of) big was when he was a kindergarten. He has never been this tired socializing ever since. He stood by the veranda with closed eyes, head up and just… enjoying the cold summer breeze.

A footstep distracted him from his reverie. He instantly opened his catlike eyes, alert. 

“Woops this place seemed to be occupied.” A throaty voice said from his back. “Mind to be of company? I just went out to find some fresh air. The room is so full, man.” The voice continued.

Kenma looked pissed because of this unwelcomed stranger.  _ Right when I was finally having a good time,  _ Kenma mused to himself.

He looked back, stared right into the stranger’s eyes without falter.

The stranger stared back at him, smiling. “Hey you look kind of familiar?” The stranger blurted. He took his wallet out, finding something. “Do you know Kuroo?”

Kenma looked confused. “Uhm…” 

“I’ll take that as a yes. That bastard is popular.” A smirk forming on the stranger’s face as he is looking at a piece of what looked like a photo paper.

“I’m Rin, nice to meet you.” Rin held out his hand to Kenma.

The blonde looked at it like it’s a new specie discovered. “Kozume.” He said blankly.

“Oh. So we have a name.” Rin felt giddy. “Come on Kozume let’s head back inside. The night is still young!”

“But I-”

“Let’s go!!”

Rin grabbed Kenma by his wrist and pulled him back to the hall.

\--

“Hey have you seen Kenma anywhere?” Kuroo went back to their spot at the bar where Yaku and Kai are sitting.

“Nope.” Yaku said, clearly disinterested.

“Did you try going to the veranda?” Kai suggested.

“I went there 4x already.” Kuroo said, clearly agitated. “It’s past an hour where is he?” 

“Why don’t you sit here first and calm yourself, alright?” Kai patted the empty chair beside him. “You were just having fun and dancing a while ago, the sudden change of mood can really make you mad. Take a seat.” 

Kuroo slouched and grunted like an old geezer.

“Kenma will be here soon enough don’t stress too much.” Kai said with a smile.

\--

“Say, what are you and Kuroo?” Rin asked for the bajillionth time. They were on the right side of the stage where a big group of people are seated on a huge black sofa, getting wasted and talking really loud.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Kenma asked, officially pissed off now. “Look I really have to-”

“Let’s dance!” Rin grabbed Kenma yet again into the swarm of people on the dancefloor. All are jumping, laughing, screaming, shouting and dancing.

It was chaos. Nightmare. A never-ending gale of winds. Kenma fainted.

\--

It was 10 in the evening when Kuroo finally decided to brave the middle of the crowd to find Kenma. He called the blonde’s phone for God knows how many but Kenma still didn’t answer.

Panic is at peak on Kuroo then suddenly, on the side of the stage, a commotion formed.

Armed with a megaphone, the committee president shouted “Somebody knows a Kozume Kenma? Please come here immediately. I repeat. The companion/s of a sophomore named Kozume Kenma, please come up front immediately. Thank you!” 

Kuroo felt his blood leave his body. He shoved off every person in front of him.

“Excuse me.”

“Coming through!”

“Sorry I stepped on yo-”

He desperately made his way through the crowd when he finally saw what happened-- A passed out Kenma being nursed by a few people… and Rin.

\--

Kuroo summoned every ounce of his patience before walking to the committee president.

“I’m Kenma’s friend. What happened?” Kuroo tried his hardest to make his voice solid but it came out breaking.

“We really don’t know what happened but a few people saw Rin from the soccer team drag Kozume into the crowd.”

With this, Kuroo turned bloodshot and looked at Rin with death in his eyes. Rin is too occupied with nursing Kenma and didn’t even notice Kuroo.

Kuroo grabbed Rin by his collar and punched him. Rin fell down immediately, shock forming his face. Still shaking, Kuroo kicked Rin’s groin and lifted him up to punch him again.

“You fucking asshole!” Kuroo shouted at his face.

“What did you fucking do to him??! Did you drug him? Speak up or I’ll make you crawl home tonight!” Kuroo is red with anger and his eyes are twitching so badly he could have sworn he could see hell.

Gasping, Rin managed to tell, “I-, I did nothing wrong Kuroo please!” 

Kuroo swung another punch to Rin’s face. 

“You’d regret crossing me, Rin!” Kuroo declared. “Stay out of my fucking business or I’ll take your face another trip to the fucking hospital!”  

Kuroo backed away from Rin and turned to where Kenma is and saw him regaining consciousness.

He sat down next to Kenma and fixed a few the blonde’s bangs.

“Hey there.” Kuroo said softly.

“Hi.” Kenma replied, totally relieved to see Kuroo.

“Wanna go home?” Kuroo asked.

“Yes, please.” Kenma smiled.

\--

Kuroo carried Kenma in his arms. They’re both silent and blushing as they walk to where Yaku and Kai is.

“What happened??!!!” Yaku cried.

Kuroo let Kenma down and make him seat on their spot in the bar. 

He asked the barista for a glass of water and gave it to Kenma

“That pretty boy Rin did something to him.” Kuroo said as he sat. He’s clenching his jaw, still pissed with what happened.

Yaku sighed and Kai patted Kuroo on the shoulder.

“Wanna go home?” Kai asked.

“Yes.” He replied. “Yes we are.”

\--

The streets of Tokyo is full of life at night. The city is buzzing with music and an explosion of lights are on display. Flashes of advertisements and celebrity videos filled every billboard, showcasing Tokyo’s nightlife. 

They stopped for a quick bite at a nearby shopping center and to cool their heads off after the incident.

“Where are you going after this?” Yaku asked, taking off his coat and untying his blue colored necktie. 

“Home.” Kuroo replied, untucking his polo.

“Oh, okay.” Yaku seemed surprised.

“What now?” Kuroo grunted, sensing the tone in Yaku’s words.

“I thought you were uhm… *he glanced at their backs looking at Kai and Kenma chatting about video games*”

Kuroo blushed and fidgeted nervously.

“I don’t think this is the right ti-”

“Stop right there.” Yaku interrupted. “A wise man told me, ‘If we always wait for the right time then we’d be waiting for the rest of our lives.’ Just… don’t wait too long, big guy.” Yaku smiled and turned to Kai.

“We’d better get going. Good night! See you in school!” Yaku and Kai waved.

\--

“What did Rin exactly do to you?” Kuroo finally asked.  

Kenma muttered something but Kuroo didn’t bother.

They stopped at an empty playground to talk things through. Kuroo, facing up front the playground and the night sky, casually holding onto the red metal railing that separates the pavement from the grass. Kenma on his back, slouching on the railing, thinking hard.

He finally began.

“..the guy said he’d like to catch some fresh air and asked if I knew you, he was acting weird actually. He have this… picture of a blonde person? I don’t know who exactly the person is but right after that, he grabbed me by my wrist, his grip was too hard I thought my hand is gonna fall off and then he continued to… asked, no, asked is not the right word… interrogate me about what we are to each other.” 

Kenma blushed a little but he held his breath before he continued. Kuroo is silent too. Listening patiently and watching the clear night sky. Stars are out tonight... he let the cold summer breeze hover his face.

“...then when I said I needed to go back to the bar,” Kenma continued, “He grabbed me, again, by my wrist and urged me to dance… you know I get too tired with too many people around, right?”

Kuroo nodded, still silent and eyes wandering across the grass bed. 

“...and then I--”

“Wanna lay down on the grass?” Kuroo cut him short. He was already facing the blonde.

“Oh uhm, okay.” Kenma said, completely bewildered.

The playground looked ghostly with the shadows of the swings and slides but the two did not bother.

Kuroo laid out his black coat to serve as their blanket. 

The moon is up brightly before them, with a handful of stars glinting over the horizon. Everything is too perfect to picture… with nothing but their heartbeats to hear, they lay down. 

\--

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Kenma asked. His catlike eyes were excited.

Kuroo looked at Kenma’s features, the blonde’s eyes, hair, nose… and smiled, “Yes, yes it is.”

The smell of the earthen floor is overwhelming which made them even more relaxed. The moon’s light is at its peak, radiating everything it can reach. Soft winds are billowing, heightening this perfect moment further.

“Do you ever get scared?” Kenma asked.

“Hm? Why do you ask?” Kuroo turned to his side to Kenma.

“It’s like, you’re afraid of nothing… like, you can face everything unknown. Even college. You have always been my refuge, you know? And thinking of you gone… I-I can’t help but ask.” Kenma mused, still fixated on the horizon. “Do you ever get scared? How can one be so… strong?”

Kuroo stiffened. He was caught off guard and he’s dying inside of happiness. Hearing these words coming from Kenma made him high.

“You know,” he started, “--that I am a great pretender, right?”

Kenma raised an eyebrow in question. “Great? Pretender?”

“Think of it this way: I provoke people because I am the one who’s actually scared.”

“Hmm. I sorta knew that already.” Kenma said.

“I provoke them to evade my emotions… to cover up. I’m not as strong as you think... I’m just... hiding all the time. You and I are the same in ways you can’t imagine. We both suppress our feelings.” Kuroo replied.

This time, Kenma turned to Kuroo. He held Kuroo’s face with his hand and cupped it. 

“You don’t have to put your guards up all the time you know?” Kenma said softly. “I’ll always choose to understand you, because you are my… friend.”

Kenma got his iPod and earphones from his pocket and shuffled through the albums. He clicked on Ed Sheeran. He’s been listening to it for a whole week now.

“Wanna listen?” Kenma offered.

“Sure.” Kuroo said coldly. The “you are my… friend” still stings.

Kenma handed the left earbud to Kuroo and clicked play…

_**I found the love** _

_**For me**_  

Kuroo melted. This was his song for Kenma.

_**Darling just dive right in** _

_**Follow my lead** _

“You… is this your favorite song?” Kuroo asked.

“In this album? Yes.” Kenma said, humming in between.

_**We were just kids when we fell in love** _

“...not knowing what it was.” Kenma sang, smiling with his eyes closed.

_**I will not give you up this ti---me** _

_**Darling just kiss me slow** _

“Do you want to, dance?” Kuroo spoke.

“Isn’t it awkward?” Kenma said, completely flustered.

Kuroo looked around.

“I mean, we’re alone here. No one’s around” He said. 

It’s already 12 midnight but to the both of them, it feels forever.

“I guess so.” Kenma got up, followed Kuroo beside the swings. 

Kenma awkwardly strapped his arms around Kuroo’s shoulder. Kuroo can’t help but smile. He grabbed Kenma’s waist like it’s the easiest thing to do. 

With the music still on, they slow-danced. 

Kuroo rested his forehead on Kenma’s. He’s looking at him his entire life but he never quite understood how he’s still breathless just by looking at him.

Kenma closed his eyes, smiling and humming.

_**Dancing in the dark**_  

_**With you between my arms** _

_**Barefoot on the grass** _

“...listening to our favorite song.” They sang together. Kenma and Kuroo looked up and chuckled.

_**When I saw you in that dress** _

_**Looking so beautiful** _

_**I don’t deserve this** _

“...Darling you look perfect tonight.” Kuroo sang to Kenma. Kenma is blushing so hard he almost felt his heart burst.

“I’m sorry.” Kuroo started.

“Of what?” Kenma asked in return. He paused the iPod after the song. They’re still slow-dancing... but this time, they follow the rythms of their hearts.

“Of being so coward.” Kuroo clenched his jaw.

Kenma smiled softly.

“You don’t have to hide anymore, Tetsurou.” 

Kuroo felt like dying.

“I have never been completely honest with you, Kenma.” Kuroo rested his forehead again on Kenma’s.

The raven-haired boy sighed and finally gathered himself.

“Kenma I-, I love you. I have loved you all my life. I have loved you ever since we moved in all those years ago. I love the way you smell. I love your beliefs. I love the way you don’t get easily swayed by other people. I love the way you handle yourself. I love the way you think, you’re way smarter than all I the people I know... I love-- everything, about you.” Kuroo paused. “The incident with Rin a while ago, that was all my fault… you were in that picture… he got it from my locker. He said he’d find you to be his date on the ball and…”

Kenma tightened his arms around Kuroo’s shoulder… almost like an embrace.

“Shh.” Kenma mustered. His eyes are closed but his arms are already wrapping Kuroo’s back, slowly rubbing it… trying his best to calm the person that matters to him the most. 

“I know.” Kenma continued. “I have known that you love me.” 

“Hahaha that makes me even more embarrassed.” Kuroo’s smiling big now, they’re still nestled on each other’s foreheads.

“I have deep regards to you as well, Kuroo.” Kenma said. “You are the person that matters to me the most.”

“Only deep regards?” Kuroo pouted.

“I haven’t quite wrapped my fingers about it yet but it’s going there.” Kenma replied. “You are special to me and love… well, it is not easy. One must be sure of it. So I ask you, are you sure of those feelings you have for me?” 

They stopped. Kuroo let his hands breakfree of Kenma’s waist a little, making room for them to look at each other eye to eye. He caught Kenma’s golden eyes-- remembering the first time he laid his eyes on him; he felt home.

“I have never been so sure of anything in my life.” Kuroo pierced Kenma with his gaze.

Kenma shuddered and blushed. God, he felt weak.

“Alright, alright.” Kenma chuckled. “I’ll work this out, whatever regards I have for you.” 

“Sounds fair to me.” Kurol said, finally freeing Kenma. “One more hug?” 

“Well I’d be sleepimg over to your house right?” Kenma replied.

“Ahh yes. We have all night.” Kuroo felt giddy, excited.

\--

**Author's Note:**

> So the battle at the garbage dump has ended and I had to do this T-T I will miss them so muchhhh T-T


End file.
